notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:First Siege of Imladris
I don't know how this fits with the chronology as it is released in unfinished tales history of galadriel and celeborn.There elrond and celeborn escape the sack of eregion to a dell in rhudaur where elrond then founds the refuge of imladris. So celeborn is not yet in lorinand and can not yet lead a host of galadrim to save imladris. By the way lorinand at this time is still ruled by amdir.according to the timeline sauron overran eriador in 1699, 1701 galadriel and celeborn are already in edhellond.--Haerangil (talk) 11:32, August 15, 2018 (UTC) "The army that was besieging Imladris was caught between Elrond and Gilgalad, and utterly destroyed. ... Lórinand to Amroth, and passing again through Moria with Celebrían she came to Imladris, seeking Celeborn." No force from lorinand led by celebornmentioned in the text!celeborn had just fled eregion accompanying Elrond.--Haerangil (talk) 11:39, August 15, 2018 (UTC) Haerangil, now I remember why I wrote Celeborn leading Lothlorien's force. By the timeline, Celebrimbor ruled Eregion after Durin asked the Sinda to depart. Galadriel and Celeborn departed long before Eregion was sacked. So it makes no sense as to why Celeborn would be there in the first place since he and Galadriel would have had to be at either Edhellond or Lothlorien. Also, it says that during this time, Galadriel and Celebrian go to Rivendell in search of Celeborn (S.A. 1701). So if he didn't lead the Lorien forces--then who? Moran half valar (talk) 22:26, August 16, 2018 (UTC) :maybe you can solve it this way: galadriel and celwborn had left eregion for lorien, when eregion is under siege celeborg leads a group of warriors of former eregion-exiles to help in addition to the moria dwarves who let them passage, but the eregion battle is lost and elrond and celeborn and other refugees escape to the trollshaws and then find the site of later imladris. Just add one or two sentences and it should work.--Haerangil (talk) 14:27, August 19, 2018 (UTC) : then again, maybe harad and khand are not the best suited factions of evil to invade eriador... sauron could have used men from later gondor and the white mountains, like the forebearers of the oathbreakers... and he certainly used gwathuirim from enedwaith and perhaps men from the trollshaws, ancestors of later angmar and the hillmen, we know these eriadorian pre-gondoeian factions served saueon in the second age.--Haerangil (talk) 14:31, August 19, 2018 (UTC) You know Haerangil, I was debating that with myself. I thought about the men of the White Mountains cause they worshipped Sauron. But I know Sauron had all the east, south, and Khand in his pocket because that is where some of the Nine are from. So I feel Rhun, Harad/South, and Khand should stay. I am debating on adding the White Mountain army. But what are their characters? You have any? I'll put them in if you list them. Moran half valar (talk) 17:55, August 19, 2018 (UTC) Also, the men you talk about can be seen here: http://tolkiengateway.net/wiki/First_Siege_of_Imladris and they went to Elrond's side. I don't know what men they could be referring to, perhaps Numenorians (they had been settling the regions in Eriador) or were they hill men? Don't know. Read the battle part on Tolkien Gateway to see where it talks about men fighting for Elrond. Moran half valar (talk) 00:58, August 20, 2018 (UTC) :the moria gate settlements woukd come to my mind, and it would not be an exception if eriadorian men fought on both sides.--Haerangil (talk) 12:02, August 20, 2018 (UTC)